Misunderstandings
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: I have been writing Crossing Jordan stories for a while but i finally decided to start posting them.. i hope you like this one. It is set a month after Crash. Please review, but please be nice. If you like this story, i will start posting the sequel soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstandings**

**I dont own "Crossing Jordan"... i wish i did though. LOL**

_Timeline- 4 weeks after "Crash"_

Jordan revealed to Woody that she loved him just moments before the rescue helicopters showed up. They have been dating for a month now.

After a long night of very passionate love making, they both fell in to an exhausted sleep. Jordan awoke when the sun started to seep through her bedroom window. She stretched out her arm to touch Woody, only to find that side of the bed empty.

"Woody? Woody?" Jordan whispered as she looked around for him.

Only then did she realise that his clothes were gone. She decided to ring his cell phone, only to have her call rejected.

"Why?" Jordan cried to herself.

Jordan was so angry and upset, because she finally had the courage to tell Woody that she loved him and now he just left her without a word. She went into the bathroom to get ready for work but instead grabbed out a bottle of painkillers and popped the remaining pills, before grabbing out her razor and cut her left wrist.

Garret was worried, when Jordan still hadn't arrived at work at 9:30. It wasn't like her to be so late. He rang her home phone and cell only to have both go to voicemail.

He drove to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Jordan? Jordan?!"

No answer. He knew she was home because he saw her car.

Garret still not receiving any answer decided to use his key, which Jordan had given him for emergencies after her brain surgery.

He walked in find everything in place.

"Jordan? Jordan, where are you?"

He walked in to the bathroom, where he found her unconscious on the floor with an empty painkiller bottle on the floor beside her and a small pool of blood around her left wrist.

"Oh crap! Jordan! Garret cried as he ran over to her. He felt for a pulse, it was there but it was weak. "Jordan, wake up" Garret shook her as he rang 911 on his cell.

Jordan mumbled something incoherent before finally saying, "go away, Garret. Leave me alone, let me go"

Garret grabbed a towel off the towel rack and put it on the cut before applying pressure on it to attempt to stop the bleeding.

"No, Jordan. I'm not letting you die"

Jordan started feeling light-headed from the blood loss and the last thing she heard before slipping in to unconsciousness was the siren of the EMTs.

"Goodbye cruel world" Jordan thought before blackness took over.

[5 ½ Hours Later

Jordan opened her eyes and looked around, noticing the white, sterile hospital room. "I'm in a bloody hospital. What the hell?!" Jordan thought once she noticed she was in a hospital. She was so angry. She then noticed the stitches in her left wrist and that she felt nauseous from having her stomach pumped.

The touch of someone's hand on hers bought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head and saw Garret. Jordan was still livid toward him. "Why didn't you let me go?!"

"Jordan, I can't believe you're asking me that. You know that I couldn't do that"

Jordan lost it, she truly lost it, she hit Garret. He was shocked at her violent outburst. She proceeded to pull out her IVs. Garret pressed the call button and 2 doctors and a nurse came running in.

Dr McLeod had to inject her with a sedative to calm her. Jordan fell asleep almost instantly.

Dr McLeod put the IVs back in Jordan's arms, before talking to Garret.

"Do you know what that was about?" She asked concerned.

"She's angry cos I saved her from her suicide attempt"

Do you know why she tired to take her own life?"

Garret shook his head. "No, but I think I know who might"

Garret left Jordan's hospital room and rang Woody's cell.

"This is Hoyt"

"What the hell are you?"

"None of your business, Dr Macy"

"Well, just for your information, Jordan attempted suicide this morning"

"What? --- How?"

"Oh, now you care"

Woody was lost for words. Garret had enough, he just hang up.

Woody tried to ring back, so he could ask what hospital Jordan was in, but Garret's cell was switched off.

Woody sat alone out the back of his parent's home in Wisconsin. "What have I caused? I can't believe that Jordan would attempt to take her own life" Woody thought to himself on the verge of tears.

He arranged to take the next available flight back to Boston, hoping to apologise to Jordan and deep down wishing that she would forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

[6 Hours Later

Jordan woke again to see Lily and baby Madeleine sitting beside the bed.

"Hey Jordan"

"Hi Lily"

"How are ---- Um, maybe I shouldn't ask that"

Jordan smiled. "Lily, it's ok. You can ask. But I'm fine"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Jordan shook her head. "No, I don't. Where's Garret?"

"Um…He's… erm…hiding, since you went crazy at him"

"Oh. That…I didn't mean any of that. I. Um. Was. Just angry , but not at him"

"Ok, well I've gotta go. I'll tell Garret to come, so you can apologise to him"

"Thanks, that would be great. I feel pretty bad about it"

[The Next Morning

Woody just arrived back in Boston. He pulled out his cell and rang Garret. It was switched off, so he tried Lily's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily. It's Woody"

"Oh. What do you want?"

"What hospital is Jordan in?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Cos I wanna apologise to her"

"Fine, she's in St Agnes Hospital, where she had her surgery. Don't upset her"

[An Hour Later

Woody walked in to Jordan's hospital room to find Garret sitting there talking to her. He noticed her left wrist was bandaged up and she looked a little pale. He walked in, Jordan and Garret both noticed him walk in. Garret gave Woody an angry and Jordan just looked away.

"What the hell do you want, Woody?" Garret asked coldly.

"I came to apologise"

Jordan turned back around to face Woody. She was furious.

"Apologise? Apologise for what?! The way you've treated me for the last couple of weeks or for leaving without saying a word after we made love?! Which is it?!" Jordan yelled in response.

"I…um….I'm sorry for everything. But I see that you aren't gonna forgive me, so I'll go" Woody replied in just above a whisper before walking out.

Just before he walked out, he noticed tears streaming down Jordan's cheeks.

Garret excused himself and stopped Woody down the hall.

"Woody, I wanna hear your side of the story"

Woody told Garret every detail of his story and finished off by saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't think she would do something like this. I left so she wouldn't do something like this. I guess I was very wrong"

"Woody, it's obvious that she didn't tell you about her pervious attempt about 12 years ago in '95"

"Huh? What?" Woody asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She was a resident, she was gonna be a Heart Surgeon. But got fired over something that she thought was the right thing. Which it was. She was upset, so she went to Max's house and mixed sleeping pills with whiskey. In the hospital, her heart stopped and they had to shock her a few times. She was very lucky"

"Oh my God, I can't believe she never told me. I really need to talk to her"

"Ok. But remember, she's very fragile right now. Go in and tell her your story, she may forgive you or she may not"


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan saw Woody reappear in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Jordan asked coldly, not looking at him directly.

"I wanna apologise for everything and I really needa tell you my side of the story"

"Fine. What is it?"

"Well you started to seem like you were depressed and I thought I was the cause. So I thought if I left, you would be happier. But as soon as I got to Wisconsin, I realised how much I love you and I don't know how I'd ever live without you"

Jordan smiled and started to cry.

"Come on, babe. Don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

Jordan's anger had now completely disappeared. She took Woody's hand and kissed it, before looking straight in to his eyes, where she knew instantly that he meant every word that he said.

"I…I love you, Woody"

"I love you too, Jordan" Woody replied then kissed Jordan on the lips, which she responded by deepening it.

A/N: you probably thought, I'd make Jordan angry at him forever. I couldn't do that. Lol.

Look out for the sequel, called "Understandings" coming soon.


End file.
